Your Hair Is Shit
by ZombieLolipop
Summary: Josuke was a careful lover, which annoyed Rohan to no end.


I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

Josuke was a careful lover, which annoyed Rohan to no end. When Rohan fucked Josuke, he made sure to hurt him, to cover him in bites and bruises that would last for days that Josuke would press on fondly and smile when he thought no one was looking. But when it was the other way around Josuke was gentle and slow, no matter how much Rohan attempted to passive aggressively get him to go _harder faster rougher_ (Rohan refused to beg, as he was above such pathetic groveling).

Rohan had spent a while thinking about how to make Josuke lose control when a tentative plan had formed. While on one hand, it might work, it might also get him killed and he couldn't help but shudder in remembrance of the first time he had been on the receiving end of Josukes' fury; but a small part of him felt arousal stir at the thought.

By the time he had invited Josuke over and the younger male loomed over him in his bed, his insides were squirming with nervous energy. But he didn't let it show of course. He stared up at Josuke cooly, who smiled at him.

"You usually don't let me top this easy" Josuke muttered between kissing down Rohan's neck. Rohan kept his expression carefully blank despite Josuke not being able to see his face. "Well I just happen to not be in the mood to do all the work, so don't think it will happen often." He replied as snobbishly as he could. Josuke chuckled and uttered a soft "of course not sensei" sarcastically as his hands trailed down to prepare Rohan.

"Don't bother, I prepared before you came."

"Well someone's eager."

"Don't test me Higashikata."

Josuke decided it best to listen to Rohan (for once) and lubed his dick. He placed his hands gently on Rohan's hips as he pressed inside slowly. He began his slow pace as usual, angling his hips until he heard Rohan give a soft gasp. He grinned down at him before leaning forward and kissing Rohan, pressing his tongue against the older man's lips. Rohan opened easily and moaned softly into the kiss.

They kept up a slow pace for a while, Josuke lavishing him with kisses and caresses. Rohan steeled his nerves and decided it was time. He looked Josuke straight in the eye.

"Could you please do something with your hair?"

Josuke blinked at him in confusion, body tensing at the mention of his hair.

"What?"

Rohan sighed dramatically. "I'm beginning to go soft having to look at it, and I think I see mold growing in it".

He stared intently as Josuke began to shake and his breathing became heavy.

"What….the _fuck_ did YOU JUST SAY?!"

Rohan barely had time to regret his decision as Josuke's pupils turned into pinpricks and his hands wrapped around his neck. He gasped for breath but found himself unable to breath, the grasp on his neck too tight. His hands immediately went to Josuke's wrists, trying to pry them off, but he was far stronger. In his panic it took him a moment to realize Josuke's hips were moving.

Josuke pumped into him harsh and fast, and if Rohan had the breath he'd be moaning. His eyes rolled back into his head as he began to grow dizzy and pleasure wracked his body. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh and Josukes animalistic grunts filled his ears mutely and it made the warmth pooling in his gut spread faster. With a choke he came hard, spurts of come covering his stomach and chest. As he rode out his orgasm his vision began to fade and he wondered if this is how he would die. He was dimly aware of warmth filling him and suddenly he could breath.

Rohan took harsh gasps of air in, chest heaving, as vision slowly came back to him. He looked up to see Josuke staring at him with wide eyes. His eyes went from Rohan's face to his neck, his body starting to shake. Wordlessly Crazy Diamond came out, ready to help but Rohan held a hand up. He coughed, finding it hard to talk.

"Don't heal me."

Josuke looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped and let Crazy Diamond fade. He pulled out of Rohan with a 'pop' and immediately swung his arms around Rohan.

"You fucking idiot." Josuke whispered.

Rohan paused, before letting his arms wrap around Josuke. He almost felt bad.

Almost.

Days later, Rohan had given atleast a half apology and they've discussed Josuke being rougher sometimes. Rohan stares at the page he is working on, idly pressing against the dark bruises on his neck, and smiles.


End file.
